


Workout

by thezonefic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A workout after a workout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes fate, life and just about every damn thing hates me and sometimes it gets even more interesting. I got myself involved in a writers drabble challenge meme on LJ and got a request for a Reid/Morgan drabble. To be honest I’d never even thought of them as a slash pairing until then, anyways wrote the drabble and got blindsided by this rabbit from hell; all while I still have two CM fics in progress. Edit and it's taken 3 months to find the time to write it.
> 
>  
> 
> Acknowledgments: Stacy aka slash_girl for the patient beta that she is, the poor girl never knew what she was agreeing to when she first she said yes.

**Actions are the seed of fate deeds grow into destiny.  
\- Harry S. Truman**

 

“That’s it, kid,” Morgan approved as he easily regained his feet. “Just shift your weight like that, from your front leg to the back one and you’ll have Williams landing hard on his ass on the mat before he knows what hit him. He’ll have no choice other than to pass you on your hand-to-hand qualifications. A throw down on the instructor/evaluator is an automatic pass."

 

“You’re sure that this will work? Williams is a much larger man then you are, and I'm nowhere close to your mass, strength, or grace in moving or skill level. ”

 

“Basic physics Reid: you’ll be using his size, strength and gravity against him. This is a case where none of those comes into play. Do it like I showed you and you'll take him down, no problem. And you're not clumsy, I've watched you move and when no one is looking at you, you move with an easy grace that compliments your body type. It's only when you know that people are watching you that you get self-conscious. Besides, I guarantee that this will work and the beauty of it is, he’ll never see it coming until he's lying flat on his ass.”

 

Blushing brightly, Reid stumbled over the loosened laces of his Nike sneakers, "Graceful ha," he muttered as Morgan easily caught his swinging arm and set him squarely onto his feet.

 

"I did say until you notice that you're being watched by someone and then you get all skittish. One of these days, you're going to have to tell me why people observing you makes you so nervous," Morgan chuckled at the annoyed look his still blushing teammate gave him.

 

"I don't get nervous when people are looking at me," he replied.

 

"I did say watching you, but a more accurate term would be observing you, would it not, Dr. Reid? It's when you notice that someone is really observing you closely that you get rattled. I've seen it each and every time either Gideon or Hotch pay attention to you--not your briefings or the information that you so easily give them but when they really pay attention to you."

 

"I don't have any objections to being observed, Morgan, by anyone. I've been living under a magnifying glass my entire life; it comes with having an IQ of 187 and having graduated high school at 12. I've long since grown used to it. By the time I had my first PhD, I no longer noticed it, unless someone was trying to beat me up or actively endeavoring to disprove that I really knew what I was talking about."

 

"You still don't like it do you? You'd much rather blend into the background, wouldn't you, Spencer?"

 

"It's not the attention that I mind; it's the immoderate curiosity that is most disconcerting and yes, like most people, I enjoy a certain level of privacy that has been difficult to maintain because of my abilities."

 

"No, there's more to it then that."

 

"No, there is not."

 

"Yeah, there is, and one of these days, Spencer you'll trust me enough to tell me."

 

"Derek," Spencer turned earnestly to face the other man, "there is nothing else; and more importantly you have to understand that I do trust you, you and anyone on the team to back me up if and when necessary. After all I did let Hotch kick me around that ER in Maryland, when we had to take Dowd down."

 

"It's not a matter of that kind of trust, kid. You know professionally that we'll always be there for you. Gideon's mentored you closely enough, for long enough, that you should have no doubts about your place on the BAU team…but there is something," Morgan broke off, his brown eyes deliberately assessing Spencer, much as he would an Unsub that the team was preparing to profile.

 

His gaze made Reid uncomfortable, and his mind quickly calculated how much the expert in Obessional Crimes really saw. "Morgan, stop, I'm not an Unsub, for one thing, and for another, that's what I meant when I was talking about immoderate curiosity."

 

"If you say so," Morgan laughed softly.

 

"I say so," Reid huffed back.

 

"Topic tabled for now, Reid, but only for now."

 

“If you say so," Reid mimicked. He smirked at Morgan's obvious irritation with having his words thrown back at him. Reid then returned to the topic of his hand to hand qualification, "I really need to pass this qualification. Hotch was saying that the upper echelons are getting more and more demanding that all field agents be both firearm and hand to hand qualified. Even profilers, perhaps even more so then regular field agents, considering some of the cases we've had lately.”

 

“Yeah, well, sometimes The Powers That B don’t think things through for the real life situations that are day to day field work. And you’ve got the firearms thing covered don’t you, kid? Hotch has been tutoring you out on the range and I thought I heard that even Gideon went out with you a couple of times too.”

 

“Yes, one night a week with Hotch, on Wednesdays. Gideon comes out with me too, on Friday evenings after work if we have don't have any active cases; just for the extra time on the range. He's kind enough to say he wants to keep his qualifications up to standard."

 

"Kid one thing I would have thought that you figured out long before now, Gideon is never kind just for kindness' sake. He's a brilliant profiler, the poster child for workaholics, empathic, intuitive to the highest degree, the BAU agent everybody who's a profiler aspires to be, but he is never just kind, Spencer. He comes out to the range with you to keep his qualifications up, yes, but more importantly he comes out with you, because you are important to him and to the team."

 

"I really doubt that's the reason."

 

"I don't. Gideon handpicked you to mentor. He doesn’t do that often. In fact, he's only done it two other times. Everybody else that Gideon has trained has been assigned to him; he's only chosen two others on his own."

 

"Two other times?"

 

"Two other times." Morgan turned to gaze intently at Reid again. "And since I know you're not going to ask and the records aren't accessible to our security level and Garcia is out of contact until Monday, I'll tell you myself. The other two agents Gideon handpicked to train were Hotch and myself."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really. He's been watching you since you finished your first Ph.D., kid. You should have seen him; you'd have thought that he had just defended his own dissertation when he read the committee's review of yours."

 

"Oh," Spencer sputtered blushing brightly, "I never suspected…."

 

"Well get used to it, Reid, you're one of Gideon's team, one of his and he's a possessive bastard when it comes to his people especially those who are important to him, so if there is in anyway he can help you he will."

 

"Including getting you and Hotch to help me?"

 

"Don't know about what he did or didn't say to Hotch about helping you, but I suspect what happened in the ER between you, Hotch and Dowd was the greater motivator in Hotch's helping you out. He really hates for anyone not to be able to handle a weapon with confidence. As for me, my motivation is to make sure you're never in the position where an anyone can physically overpower you again, like Johnston did. I would've helped whether Gideon asked me to our not You may not be able to take each and every Unsub we come across, but by the time I'm finished with you, you'll give a good account of yourself in hand-to-hand."

 

"Oh... thank you, Derek, I do appreciate it." Spencer swallowed audibly and the flush coloring his pale skin deepening. "It will be nice to able to depend on some physical skills to defend myself if needed, instead of either running or getting beaten up," Spencer frowned as memories surfaced, bright and graphic as if they happened today. Eidetic memory: for once a part of him wished he could forget just like other people could.

 

"Instead of getting either getting the shit kicked out of you just for being there, or having to bend over for the bullies in the showers after gym? Now you'll be able to take care of yourself."

 

"Morgan?" Spencer gasped, the colour draining from his face.

 

"Reid, I've been around the block more then once. While I may have not been the resident geek boy-genius picked on by the jocks--I've been there. In my case I was the mixed raced kid that was resented by both sides. I just didn't get messed with as much as you did since I was just as big as some of the bullies, in some cases bigger, and wasn't afraid of doing what needed to be done. Now, bring me up to speed on what Hotch's been teaching you?"

 

" Hotch's had me firing everything that the Bureau carries. Some of which is very, very large with the potential for overkill, "Reid said, a quiet undertone of sarcasm easily read in his soft tones. "I think that some part of him has enjoyed watching me struggle with handling some of those weapons. But his help has been invaluable and I'll probably never qualify with a high score, but I will qualify on each test. After all the time he’s put in helping me, I wouldn't dare do otherwise.”

 

“Great. Come on, let’s hit the showers, I could use some hot water therapy. Then you can buy me a couple of drinks and some dinner for me letting you drop me to the mat as many times as I did. You did really well today Spencer," Morgan patted his bony shoulder. "You landed a couple of good shots that caught me off guard and took me by surprise. You dumped me on my ass a few more times then I had planned and you held me off of you twice. You’re getting there, kid, we’ll get you fully hand-to-hand qualified and then some. Oh, yeah, hot water here we come, the sooner I get some, the less the bruises will stiffen me up.”

 

“Bruises?” Reid asked in dismay.

 

“Yeah, bruises, kid. Happens sometimes. It’s part of hand-to-hand training.”

 

“But you’ve never bruised me.”

 

“Been careful not to kid. There was no need to hurt you. Part of the advanced training is to defend yourself or to restrain the other person, physically hurting them as little as is possible and for you not to get hurt at all. It's a fine line. Besides, lawyers and judges look crosswise at busts where the perp gets beat up too bad, unless there’s plenty of witnesses and evidence that say the perp started it. 'Undue overpowering restraint' is one of those favorite defense lawyer catch phrases that just bug the hell out of me.”

 

“But you let me hurt you!”

 

“Part of the evaluation process. I needed to know what you could do. Don’t sweat it, Reid, it’s all in a days work for a hand-to-hand instructor. I get hurt a lot worse then this when I’m teaching a full class. A nice hot shower now, a couple of Advil’s, a couple of drinks, then dinner, and another hot shower when I get home, followed by bed, and I’ll be good as new by tomorrow.”

 

Gathering up his bag, Reid reluctantly followed Morgan to the communal gym change rooms and showers.

 

“Come on, sooner we get cleaned up, sooner we can start on those drinks and the dinner you’re buying. All of that activity certainly worked up an appetite,” Morgan smiled as he started quickly stripping off his work out gear.

 

 **Name? Austin Danger Powers. Sex? Yes please!**

 **\--Austin Powers**

 

Opening his own locker Spencer tried to look away as the other man unselfconsciously stripped to bare skin, a soft gasp escaping his control as the deep bronze flesh was reveled to startled hazel eyes. Derek Morgan was truly a beautiful man. The long, lean, well-defined muscles of his back, curving into the swell of his nicely muscled ass; this gave way to thickly muscled thighs flowing into strong calves and finally into long narrow feet. Spencer shivered, not only because he was cold; after all he was soaked in sweat from the active workout he and Morgan had done. In fact, it was the complete opposite, as he continued to stare, with stunned eyes at the show Morgan unknowingly put on for him. Lustful thoughts were unfolding scenes in graphic detail in Spencer’s mind.

 

Morgan turned slowly, finally giving Reid the hoped for peek at the rest of his body: a long; thick sleeping cock resting against full, nearly hairless balls and surrounded by a dark lush bush of thick curls. Reid felt drool gathering thickly in his mouth as his gaze traveled up the length of Morgan's body with his well-muscled hairless chest, his small dark nipples peaked to hard points at the cool air of the room. Reid could almost taste the salty, bitter muskiness of Morgan's thick cock sliding between his eager, wide-open lips and the rounded head slipping deep into his throat. He could feel the deep gasp of breath from Morgan when he bit down hard on one of those very tempting nipples, while his fingers agilely played with its twin. The desperate burn of pleasure that would come as Morgan pushed his thickness into Reid's too long empty ass, the sizzle of that gorgeous cock rubbing hard over his prostate. Images which he knew would be fueling his masturbation fantasies for some time to come.

 

Reid could feel his cock filling and lengthening inside of the prim white briefs he wore. He clandestinely reached down and adjusted himself, his cock twitching hungrily and hardening even more. Turning his back quickly before Morgan looked over at him, Spencer opened his own locker and began to remove his shower things. Blessing his well known habit of extreme modesty in the communal showers, Spencer settled his old, ratty, blue terry clothe robe onto his shoulders. Then he neatly and methodically began removing and folding his dirty workout clothing into the special plastic lined laundry bag he'd purchased.

 

"You know you don't have to fold dirty clothes, Reid, just shove them into your bag, you're only going to have to wash them when you get home," Morgan chuckled as Reid jumped at the amused whisper he breathed into the slender man's ear.

 

"Morgan, stop," Reid groused, "you know I hate when you do that."

 

"Yeah, I know, kid. Why do you think I keep doing it? It's worth riling you up over," Morgan smiled brightly as the other man fidgeted fussily with his belongs. "Come on, the sooner we shower, the sooner we get out of here."

 

"I just have to finish undressing and then I can shower. Why don't you go ahead, that way you can spend a little more time under the water and get started on soaking some of those bruises I left you with," Reid offered shyly, looking up at Morgan through lowered eyelashes.

 

"Meet you there then," Morgan offered over his shoulder as he made his way to showers, a large brown bath towel slung over his arm, "Oh and Reid, you have nothing to be ashamed of body wise, so unless you're freezing, I'd suggest you drop the whole robe thing, otherwise I might get the impression you're hiding something from me under it."

 

Later when Spencer looked back at the day he could swear that the loud thump he heard was that of his jaw hitting the ground right along with his bag of dirty and sweaty clothes.

 

 

Arranging his shampoo, body wash and battery powered razor on the small built-in shelf, Spencer turned on two showerheads, angling the water to cover all of his body. Hanging his robe on the hooks provided out of reach of the water, he tested the water before moving into the pleasant heat of water raining down. Spencer turned into the water, reaching up, a long pleased sigh escaping his lips as the water loosened muscles made sore by the long work out with Morgan.

 

 **Sex is a body-contact sport. It is safe to watch but more fun to play.**

 **\--Thomas Szasz, M.D.**

Rinsing the last of the conditioner from his hair, Reid threw back his head, finger combing the long wet strands out of his eyes. Freezing into place when the soft sounds of a deep sigh and the quiet sound of flesh moving on flesh, in just that way, met his sensitive ears. Glancing over his shoulder, Reid gasped. Derek Morgan, in all of his magnificent glory, started slowly toward him, easily fisting his hard cock, his deep brown eyes staring hotly at him, Spencer Reid.

 

"Interested, Reid?"

 

" Ahh," Spencer sputtered, flushing brightly.

 

 

"Shouldn't be a hard answer, kid. Either you are or you're not."

 

"But aren't you straight?" Spencer squeaked as Morgan slowly moved closer, his own body responding to the blatant sexuality the other man exuded as he quickly cupped his hands over his own reawakening cock, trying to cover his arousal from the intense eyes watching him.

 

"Isn't always a matter of sexuality; in this case it's a matter of friendship and caring." Morgan winked. "Besides, sex is fun and you really need to let go and have some fun; it'll be no hardship for me to help you let your hair down."

 

"I'm not going to be a notch on your bedpost," Spencer replied, moving away until the cold tiled wall of the shower abruptly stopped him, he was cornered. "I don't sleep around casually, I never have, he said.

 

"Wasn't planning on making you a notch. Like I said, this is about friendship, caring and a chance to let go and enjoy ourselves. Besides, I like sex a lot , so I partake as often as I can and I make damn sure that my partners enjoy it as much I do. This isn't going to be another of those bend- overs in the showers after gym class. You get to make a choice here and I won't hold it against you if you say no. But if you do choose to partake, you won't regret it."

 

"But what about work?"

 

"What about work? This has nothing to do with it. We're both off duty, not on call and there is nothing in the regs that says we can't."

 

Spenser continued to stare at Morgan, his face a cataloguing his rapidly changing thoughts and emotions. Morgan was especially pleased to see lust and curiosity were two of them.

 

Laughing softly, Morgan moved closer still, "I've managed to flabbergast Dr. Reid enough that he can't speak. Now that's a first; I like that Spencer, I like that a lot. Means I've engaged your brain enough for you to be thinking about it, not only just aroused your body. So go ahead and think it through with this additional information. Like I said, I won't hold it against you if you say no and no will mean no, but that doesn't mean I won't try to change your mind," he finished as he gently pulled the slighter man against him. "Going to use all of the persuasion I have to convince you it's worth going for it."

 

Softly pressing his lips against full lips of the younger man, Morgan's tongue gently traced the lower full lip, until finally Reid's mouth opened to let him in. A deep, shuddering gasp shook Reid hard as the slick wet tongue slid against his, while Morgan's large strong hands drew him closer and close; being the same height in this case was a real advantage, some still functioning analytical corner of Reid's mind noted.

 

Reid could feel the small smile against his lips as he gasped when Morgan's hips moved sensuously, trapping their hard cocks between still damp bodies. Both organs were rubbing against one another and against their bellies, flesh sliding against slick flesh. Pulling way from his panting mouth, Morgan tilted Reid's chin back, a small satisfied chuckle escaping when Reid cried out, his fingers clenching and bruising Morgan's shoulders.

 

Nipping softly at the sharp angle of jaw, Morgan began slowly working his way down the length of Reid's neck, sucking lightly at the prominent Adam's apple, careful to leave no marks. It was one thing for him to come into work with visible hickies; it was another for Reid to come into work with noticeable passion marks. JJ, Elle and Garcia would have a field day with the shy man, teasing him mercilessly until Reid wouldn't be even able to stutter an angry reply.

 

Hotch would be gently amused, subtly congratulating the younger man for finding such a pleasurable way of spending his downtime, even more subtly trying to find out if he was game for more. After all he and Hotch had been , discretely hitting the mattress for years for a little post case stress relief and he knew that Hotch would not mind a round or two of with Spencer. Gideon would be both paternally amused that Spencer was finally being drawn out of his shell by a member of the team and planning his own long term seduction of their resident genius.

 

Mouthing one of small pale brown nipples, Morgan smiled as Reid's fingers now clenched against his head, pressing him harder to against the lightly muscled chest as he arched closer, wordless begging for more. "I think we need to move this somewhere more comfortable, Spencer."

 

"Huh? What? Move?" Spencer whined when Morgan's mouth lifted away from where his tongue, lips and teeth been pleasurably tormenting Reid's small nipple into a tight peak.

 

"Yeah, move. Somewhere, where we'll be more comfortable and where we're not likely to be disturbed."

 

* Making the effort to collect his thoughts, Reid clumsily caught the towel tossed to him by Morgan; he was still off balance at how quickly and how completely Morgan had seduced and aroused him.  
*  
* "Come on dry off, grab your stuff and we'll be off."

 

Drying off, Spencer began collecting his shower things and slowly followed Morgan out of the large shower into the change room.

 

"Don't bother dressing all the way, you'll only have to undress again, this is one time that ratty old robe of yours will do just right." Morgan smiled as he pulled on thick grey sweats.

 

"You're wearing clothes?" Spencer both stated and asked.

 

"Yeah I am, I don’t have a robe here. Besides, it won't take me but a sec to get out of these when we get were we're going. Come on," Morgan held out his hand.

 

 **Minutes are worth more than money. Spend them wisely.**

 **\- Thomas P. Murphy**

 

As Morgan lead the way down the quiet hall, Reid realized that they were passing through a part of the Quantico facility he never knew existed. When he'd first started working here, he thought that he'd totally explored the buildings that made up the FBI's facilities and found all the boltholes that were available to hide in. Smiling softly in memory, it had been in one of his favorite hideaways that Gideon had found him after his first humiliating experience on the firing range.

 

"Nice memory Spencer?"

 

"Yes it was. Where are we going? I thought that I'd found all of the hideaways when I first started here?"

 

"It's a long unused set of living quarters with all the comforts of home, without having to go home. Don't know whom they were set up for but somebody keeps them up and I, for one, know I'm not the only one who uses them for a little light entertainment."

 

"You do this here? Often?" Reid's voice squeaked. "Are you insane? What happens if you get caught? Bisexuality isn't exactly a welcome lifestyle choice in the FBI. For The blackmail potential alone in this is too risky. Not to forget about what someone could do if they caught you alone," Reid said, alarmed; arousal, lust and need forgotten in his concern.

 

Closing and locking the heavy door behind them, as he turned on the lights, Morgan smiled at the younger man. "Not a problem man. I never made any secret of my sexual preferences and The Powers That Be are more then aware of them. As long as I, or any other agent in the Bureau is discreet, they don't care whom I or anyone else sleeps with. In fact there are those SSAs who prefer that their teams have active 'private lives', they think it makes for a better 'more motivated for successful apprehension and conviction' agent. Gideon and Hotch have no problems with my sex life. It's why they're always on us to take our downtime when we get the chance."

 

Pulling Reid closer again, he easily untied the loose knot holding closed the robe that covered the slender man, sliding it off of the slim shoulders; Morgan's hands tenderly caressed the pale skin. "You really are beautiful you know that, don't you?" he asked.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yeah, you, been wanting this since that first time Gideon brought you around to meet us after he hired you. All that cute shyness with a brain the size of Texas; Hotch and I have both been trying to think of ways to get you between the sheets for a little recreation since then. Going to have to rub it in a little that I beat him to you."

 

"Hotch?" Spencer squeaked as the knowing fingers tweaked at his already very sensitive nipples.

 

"Later Spencer, I'll explain later," Morgan replied shortly as he slid slowly and gracefully to his knees. "Kind of got more important things to be interested in at the moment."

 

Morgan grinned saucily at the deep and guttural moan that escaped before Spencer's sharp white teeth bit down hard on his lower lip, after Morgan lapped at the rosy cock head. "Like that do you?"

 

Not giving Spencer the chance to answer his question, Morgan slid his lips slowly down Spencer's cock, his mouth filling with the salty bitterness of his pre-cum. Spencer 's brain again shut down as sensation took over. The hot wetness of Morgan's mouth surrounding him and that slick, agile tongue seemed to be all over his cock:.licking at the head on the upstroke, dipping into the small slit, lapping away pre-cum as it welled out, sliding down long the underside. Sliding one large blunt finger gently along the sensitive skin behind Spencer's balls, Morgan gently began to rim around his tightly clenched pucker.

 

Shuddering, Spencer could not stop the jerky movements of his hips as the Morgan expertly sucked his cock, giving him pleasure the likes of which he hadn't felt in too long a time. "Derek please… Ah," Spencer moaned.

 

Pushing his finger through the muscle into the silken warmth of Spencer's body, Morgan groaned at the feel of tight heat surround his finger, knowing how much tighter and more intense it would be on his cock. It had been sometime, if ever, for Spencer. He knew that he would need to take his time and gently loosen Spencer so as not to hurt him when he finally did get to fuck him. Letting the long, slender cock slip from his mouth with a wet slurp and slipping his finger from the tight silken heat of Spencer's body, Morgan looked into the brightly flushed face of his lover. "Bed, Spencer. I want to fuck you."

 

Pulling back the plain navy comforter to the bottom of the bed, Morgan urged Spencer to lie down in the center of the large bed. Sitting on the edge Morgan asked, "Spencer, I want so badly to fuck you, if that's something you don't want, tell me now. No still remains no between us."

 

" Morgan smiled as the flush of arousal turned into the blush of embarrassment, highlighting even more Reid's small, pale brown nipples. "I need to know what you're comfortable with in bed"

 

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're asking and I've been to bed with men before. Not many, but some."

 

"Penetration isn't something every guy who's gone to bed with another guy is comfortable with. I want this to be about pleasure, fun and mostly about friendship. That's all; I don't want to think that you have to do something that you don't want to. This isn't the showers after gym in high school."

 

"I graduated high school at 12, Derek. Not even those jerks were that stupid. The first time it happened, I was 15, just starting my first PhD, and it wasn't in the gym showers, it was the showers in the dorm. While it wasn't exactly forced, it wasn't all-consensual either. Can we talk about this later?" Spencer asked. "I thought we came here to have sex."

 

Laughing softly at the pouty look on the younger man's face, Morgan replied, "That we did Spencer, that we did."

 

Pulling open the drawer of the nightstand, Morgan removed a tube of lube and a brightly wrapped condom. "Hmmm, seems like whoever's buying these things has switched brands again."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, Spencer, just lay back. I'm just getting the stuff we need. Why don't you play with your self for me? Yeah…stroke that fine cock of yours for me. Want to watch you get all hot and bothered for me, before I start loosening you up for my cock."

 

Blushing brightly, Spencer glanced quickly up at the larger man, before wrapping his fine, longer fingers around his half hard cock. Stroking himself slowly, he could not help the soft moan that escaped from him , his hips moving, pushing his cock into the tight clasp of his fist.

 

Opening the lube, Morgan applied a generous glop of the slick, cool gel to the palm of his hand, warming it before adding a more to his fingers. He gently began swirling one finger across the tight muscle shielding the entrance to Spencer’s body before pushing his finger slowly through the muscle into the silken warmth of the other man's body. Moving his finger slowly in and out, Morgan could feel Spencer's muscles relax and loosen for him. Removing his finger, Morgan then dipped two fingers into the slick gel and gently reinserted them into the snug, hot hole, moving them in and out, spreading his fingers apart in a scissoring motion, continuing to open Spencer up, and smiling as the other man moaned loudly.

Pushing his fingers deeper into Spencer's heat, Morgan searched for the small bundle of nerves, gently pressing down when he felt it. Yelling loudly, Spencer stiffened, his back bowing, as his cock began to spurt copiously across his flat belly.

Quickly moistening three fingers in the lube, Derek inserted his fingers back into the loosened opening. Moving his fingers in out and around, he made sure the lubrication was well applied to the hot channel. Rubbing his fingers across the Spencer’s sweet spot, Morgan was pleased with the breathy moan and restless movements of Spencer's legs, spreading his thighs wider apart. Morgan tore open the condom, quickly rolling the sheath down over his hardness and covering the latex with the lube from his palm. Moving between the wide spread thighs, Morgan gently pulled Spencer closer, his slim hips coming to rest on Morgan’s thickly muscled thighs. Morgan placed the head of his cock against the loosened opening, pushing through the muscle. Bearing down, Spencer's breathing hitched; the large cock burned as it passed through the guardian muscles, making its way inside of his body.

"Derek," Spencer mewled.

"Yeah, God, Spencer, tight, hot, so fucking good."

"More, Derek, more," Spencer gasped, thrusting his hips down hard, forcing Morgan's hardness deeper, crying out as his cock head rubbed hard across his sweet spot.

Pulling the Spencer closer, Morgan leaned down, kissing him hard, pushing his tongue deep into the Spencer's mouth as he wrapped a hand around Spencer's renewed erection. Morgan moaned and feeling the familiar tingle of his orgasm starting deep within his balls, sped up the stroke and pressure of his hand on Spencer's’ cock. He knew that the fulfillment of his long held fantasy of fucking the younger man was too good for him to long to last a long time. Morgan hissed harshly when Spencer’s inner muscles clamped down hard and the cock in his hand began to spurt thick hot strands of cum across Spencer's heaving chest. Morgan's own orgasm was almost startled out of him, his cum filling the other’s body.

“Damn,” Morgan moaned, as the last of his cum pumped out and shudders of deep pleasure rocked his frame.

Easing the younger man’s legs down off of his shoulders, Morgan massaged the cramping muscles of the Spencer's thighs, before he eased down to lay beside the sprawled, well-fucked body of the other man and catching his breath.

Rousing himself from the light doze he'd slipped into, Spencer sat up looking down at the sprawled out form of Derek Morgan. "We'd better get going, Derek."

"Yeah, kid, we should. Both of us need another shower and to be honest, I'm starving," he smiled, rolling over and sitting up. He regained his feet and held out his hand to help Spencer out of the bed.

When Spencer turned to the bed, reaching for the bunched comforter, Morgan said gently, "leave it kid. Whoever's responsible for this place takes care of clean up and restocking." Gently, he placed the old, blue robe over Spencer's shoulders.

Quickly pulling on his sweats as Reid watched, Morgan could tell they would be talking more about what happened in this room than he'd want to, but this was Spencer Reid, he reminded himself. 'Talking it out, reasoning it out until it was all filed away in the wonder that was Spencer's mind.'

"Spencer, showers first, then dinner, then we'll talk it out okay? It will all work out."


End file.
